The Possessed and the Past
by azhou1
Summary: Severus Snape survived the bite. Well, his body did. But touching something triggered something to take over him. To possess him of his body, his mind, and his emotions. But his spirit remains within him as he hopes that someone helps him. Harry knew that Snape wasn't dead, but possessed. Then, Narcissa found some diaries that might just separate Severus Snape from his old master.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the war. I'm uploading four chapters to start the story, and then, I probably would go back to another story and write another chapter, before returning to this one. While writing this one, I'll probably be slowly updating the others too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from the snake bite. After Harry had left with his tears, his trembling fingers took out a stone. He swallowed it quickly, along with a potion. He closed his eyes and rested for some time. The snake bite from Nagini really hurts and he hoped that it would end soon. He would not allow himself to think of dying. Not until the Dark Lord was defeated.

Time skip: 2 hours

He finally looked up and felt the poison out of his system. He gulped down another healing potion before daring to stand up. He stood up, weight pressed against the wall. Severus took an uneasy step forward and fell down. He knelt and waited for some time before he regathered his strength and tried to stand up again. Besides, wasn't there a Muggle expression about falling and standing? He had heard his father mutter it to himself before Tobias Snape died a few years back. Severus sighed, so much for keeping his promise of letting go of his past. In fact, he was failing on that promise ever since Harry arrived at Hogwarts. He simply couldn't help compare Harry to that wicked James Potter.

Severus slowly let go of the wall and balanced himself. He took a shaky step forward and stopped there. So he established that he could walk. He went out of that 'room' and got out of the 'house'. Well, it was barely a house at all. Severus walked for some time, doing his best to not be seen. Suddenly he heard Potter say something about Severus never being on Voldemort's side. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Time skip: 3 hours

Severus finally realized that he was going to die of thirst. He always carried potions but not water. He decided to test to Apparate. Pop. He disappeared from where ever he was before and appeared in his house. He knew that there was water and food there. Snape took a few gulps of water, as if there was going to be a drought the next day. Then he controlled himself and sat on the couch, eating some food.

* * *

The battle was won. Harry Potter was astonished. He looked around, seeing the Death Eaters flee. Speaking of Death Eaters, he needed to get Snape... er... Professor Snape a proper funeral. He was a great hero to the world and Harry wouldn't have ever guessed that he was a Horcux without Snape. Professor Snape also had taken one of the hardest roles in this war, being a triple agent as well as a spy.

Harry announced to the rest of Hogwarts, "Professor Snape has helped me win this war. Therefore, he needs a proper funeral. Hermione, Ron, and I should retrieve him."

The Headmistress stepped forwards, "I would like to go with you."

Luna nodded, "Me too."

Harry said firmly, "Luna, you are injured. You need to get healed. I promise that you could go to his funeral that should be within this week. The Headmistress could come though." The four of them headed to Shrieking Shack. Hermione was the one who stroked the tree's weak spot. The tree stopped trying to kill them for the second time in his life. They went through the tunnel and eventually made it to the blood stained room. Harry looked at where the professor was but stopped in his tracks when he realized that Snape wasn't there. The other three stopped with him.

Ron asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry stuttered, "T-T-This w-w-wa-was where h-he di-die-died."

The Headmistress looked at the scene, "Our question is, who took him and why?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy heard from one of the people working in Askaban talking about the Dark Lord's defeat. This couldn't possibly be true right? The Dark Lord seemed immortal. He saw Alecto Carrow get carried in to the cell next to him.

Percy Weasely walked in front of his cell, "Lucius Malfoy, it's time for your trial along with Draco Malfoy's and Narcissa Malfoy's."

Lucius looked up, "My son and my wife will be in trial along with me?"

"Yes." With that Percy unlocked his cell and immediately sent a spell to petrify him. He levitated the Death Eater into the trial room. He reversed the spell after Lucius was on the seat.

Rufus Scrimgeour looked at Malfoy, "Draco Malfoy, you have been convicted the crimes of being a Death Eater, cursing people, and killing people. There are witnesses against you who have been hexed or cursed. Katie Bell shall now speak."

A girl stood up in the back, "Draco had indirectly given me a necklace that cursed me and almost killed me, if Hagrid didn't take me and force me into St. Mungo's. Professor Snape helped with stopping the curse from spreading and you were laughing in the background."

Rufus Scrimgeour nodded, "Thank you Ms. Bell. Draco, what do you have to say about this?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What is the proof of me giving the necklace to her?"

"Erm... Mr. Potter has stated this and I believe his word."

"But still. With all due respect sir, but don't you need actual proof?"

"I guess... And there are witnesses that say that you didn't actually kill anyone although you also indirectly killed Dumbledore."

"Sir, is there any way to indirectly kill someone?"

"Well..."

"If I killed someone, there would be witnesses. The Dark Lord hated to have raids without witnesses saying that he didn't do it. Also, the mark, or the green thing they shoot up to resemble the Dark Lord, for the Death Eaters are the same. How would you know who killed?"

"You raise a good point. There isn't actually much proof against you."

Harry Potter stood up, "Sir, are you sure that we should just let this go?"

The said person turned to the famous wizard, "Mr. Potter. Do you have any real evidence on this?"

"Well... No."

"Then sit down. Mr. Malfoy, you are released. You may either sit in the back or leave." Draco decided to sit in the back, deciding to watch his parent's trial. The only empty seat was next to Potter. He glared at that wizard before taking a seat.

The Minister turned to Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy, you are accused of committing the crimes of being a Death Eater and killing 3 Aurors and a few Muggles. Do you have anything to say about this?"

Narcissa bowed her head, "In fact, I do. I admit that I was a Death Eater. I was actually not in charge of killing but checking whether or not they were dead. As for the Muggles, I admit that I killed them, but only because the Dark Lord would kill me if I didn't do this crime."

"Does anyone in the witness section wants to say something?"

Harry stood up, "I would like to say something, Minister. I think that Narcissa should be released. She saved my life by proclaiming me dead, even though I was still breathing and answered one of her questions. If she didn't do that, Voldemort, yes I say his name, would kill me for real the next time."

"Very well Mrs. Malfoy, you are released." The binds constraining Narcissa Malfoy were released and she stood up and waited at the door. She looked at her husband sadly, knowing that he didn't have much of a chance of being released.

The Minister said, "Lucius Malfoy has been accused of the following crimes: Helping to open the Chamber of Secrets, shooting a killing curse at Harry Potter, a Death Eater, killing my second in command, kidnapping the Muggle Studies teacher in 3 magic schools, crucifying 5 Aurors for information, using the imperio curse on Muggles for them to kill their families, being the head in the ambush at the Department of Mysteries, as well as destroying the prophesy, sneaking into the Ministry, using magic around Muggles, obliviating some of the Aurors, and being a spy for He-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lucius refused to look at anyone, "There isn't proof I was ever involved in helping the open the Chamber that I wasn't sure even existed at that time. As well as shooting an Unforgivable Curse at Mr. Potter. The others, I know that I never had a mask on so yes, I admit to them."

"Who thinks that Mr. Lucius Malfoy should be sentenced to Askaban for the rest of his life?" Most of the court raised their hands. With a flick of his hand, Percy levitated the Malfoy to his cell in Askaban.

* * *

It sucked. He was just sitting around eating some snacks and building some energy up to do something. Maybe read or make it known that he is indeed alive. It would be an invasion of privacy though and that would be awful. Still, it might be better than sitting around and hoping that the food won't run out. Severus had a lot of money considering he never bought anything while he stayed in Hogwarts. His money was in the Wizard Bank though and they might see him if he went there and assume that he was using Polygon juice. He looked around, bored as usual.

Wait, what was on the table? It seemed like a mark. It definitely was not there the last time he went in this house, unless the stupid Pettigrew put it on the table. Snape approached the mark slowly and decided that it was make of chalk. Hah!

'Very funny Pettigrew,' he thought, smirking. He took a sponge and used his wand to make it wet. He used his hands and touched the Mark, laughing, before using the sponge to get it away from him.

His eyes had a new glint of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Language**

* * *

Severus knew something was off the next day. He felt power hungry, but he was used to be overshadowed. Since when did that feeling come out? It didn't make sense for him.

He shook his head, 'It must be because I'm still recovering from the bite yesterday. It's just a small side effect. I know that I have to move soon, I'm actually surprised that no one checked my house yet.' It's probably because the stupid Potter forgot about me already. Snape waved his wand a few times and a few suitcases flew to him.

He packed food, water, and many useful materials. Perhaps he could build something underground and slowly gain an army to fight Pot-no! Severus wondered what came over him, but he blamed it on the potion again. His wand hands shook a little as he continued to pack.

* * *

Narcissa hoped that she would see her husband again, although she might lose is if she saw what was left of what the demeters took. An insane person. She glanced at Draco, who was more pale than usual, probably a bit tired from the guards of Azkaban.

She waved his wand at him, "Wingardium leviosa." Draco floated as if he was weightless and Narcissa moved him to his soft and cozy bed. Narcissa dragged herself to her bedroom, hers and Lucius's. She sighed before taking a quick shower and settling onto the bed that smelled like Lucius. She tossed and turned for another 30 minutes, but sleep did not arrive. Narcissa felt empty without her husband, and felt like there was a hole gaping through her chest. Narcissa opened for eyes for some time and stared at the ceiling. There was one person besides Lucius who helped her in time of need. He even made a Unbreakable Vow for her. She needed Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry continued to wonder where Snape-Professor Snape could be. Obviously, he would be injured and probably wouldn't make it far enough to teleport anywhere. If the centaurs killed him, then Harry would kill the centaurs. That was a promise.

Hermione knocked on the door and entered, "Still thinking about Professor Snape?"

"Who else?"

"Well... The others want you to make a speech."

"Screw the speeches! I don't care about them. We need to find Snape!"

Hermione sighed, "It's _Professor_ Snape. Anyways, have you checked his house yet? I would say that it would be where he would go to, considering if he made it to the borders of Hogwarts."

Harry jumped up, "Great idea Hermione! Can you get Ron and meet me there?" Hermione nodded and left. Harry packed some food and water before starting to run towards the borders. Hermione and Ron got there before he did for some reason.

He panted, "How did you get here so early?"

Ron smiled a little, "Well, we used brooms mate." Harry face palmed. It seemed like he was missing the knowledge to know what to do. Ron patted his back before they used brooms to fly, since Hermione knew that wards were common. They flew in formation, with Hermione in the front because she was the only one that searched for directions on how to get there. They saw an old shack in the middle of nowhere and gave each other glances. She flew in the wards with the other two, but their brooms immediately disappeared and they were trapped in cages. Hermione reached for her wand before realizing that her wand had already fallen out when her broom disappeared.

Harry gulped, "So... What do we do now?"

"We wait for Snape."

* * *

Snape heard a tiny voice in the back of his head whispering.

 _You are mine now. Thank you Pettigrew, you did a lot of work on creating the mark to make me possess you. Severus, there's no point fighting back. My spirit remains inside the mark, and you made contact with it, wand or hand. Calm down._

The last thing that Severus thought was, 'Oh shit.' Then he blacked out.

* * *

Harry saw Severus Snape walking towards them, with a wand in his hand, and his cloack billowing behind him.

He yelled the obvious, "You're alive!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "How observant Potter. I wouldn't have ever guessed that I'm alive, and breathing."

Ron shook the cage bars, "Snape! Let us out."

He said, "That's the exact thing you don't wand to say when you want to be let out. But very well." He pointed at the wands with his wand and they all flew to him. Snape put it in his cloak before muttering a super long spell that let them out.

Harry stepped to Snape, "Wands."

Snape looked at him, "You can have them back after we talk. Follow me." He walked towards the house and opened the doors allowing them to walk in the house. Harry sighed before exchanging looks with Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded at him to go, while Ron looked like he was meeting the spiders again.

After they all sat down, the former Professor said, "To what do I owe the favor of having the infamous Harry Potter in my house?"

The Boy who Lived looked at the others, "Well... I-I just wanted to see if you were alive or not. We thought you died."

"You just left, you never really checked if I was alive."

"I wanted to thank you for the memories that you gave me to defeat Voldemort."

Snape flinched a little, "Oh, that right. Of course."

Hermione asked, "Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Not at all." Harry noted his lack of 'Ms. Granger'.

"Headmistress McGonagall wants you to teach potions again."

"I prefer Dark Arts-I mean Defense Against Dark Arts."

Harry thought, 'Dark Arts? And since when did he make mistakes in his speech?'

Ron shrugged, "Then teach that. Professor Mcgonagall would want you back at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and I will be attending our last two years, considering the fact that we couldn't learn anything, and were tracking down the Horcuxes." Snape's eyes narrowed before whipping out his wand and pointing it towards Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter three.**

 **Warning: Language**

* * *

Tom looked at the trio, a smirk tugging his lips. He had managed to fool them all with some sarcastic remarks. Now, he held Ron in his custody.

 _No!_

Severus? He waited for a few seconds for a reply but he didn't get any out of him.

Harry looked at him, "Professor, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Weasley deserves. Avada-" What he didn't plan for was to have Harry to tackle him. He dodged but lost his concentration on the killing curse.

"What the fuck Snape!" Harry stood from the ground and glared at him. The Weasley was shaking like a leaf but his wand was still pointed at the red haired boy, so it made sense.

The girl stepped next to the boy, "Why were you about to kill him?"

He thought of an answer quickly, "I needed to check if my wards worked. The non-killing ward."

Potter stood on the other side of the red haired guy, "You could've killed him."

"I could've done more than that."

"What's worse than dying?"

"Let me give you a small demonstration, Potter."

Riddle pointed his wand at Weasley, "Crucio." The boy began screaming in pain and started to vomit. He refused to beg though.

"St-Stop this! Please!" Never mind.

Harry threw a pillow at Tom, "Cut it out!" This time, he did not cease his concentration and let the pillow fly over his head. It had been an empty threat, seeing how much he missed by. Someone enerered the room and he finally lowered the wand.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Narcissa."

The female grabbed hm by the arm and dragged him into the other room, where it was completely soundproof. He rubbed his slightly sore arm after.

"Lucius is in Azkaban, Severus."

Good, he was where he belonged, "My sincere apologies."

She squinted, "Look, we've been friends since you've been in second year. I know when something's off with you."

"I don't think that anything is wrong with me Cissa."

"First off, you use a lot of vocabulary, and the last sentence you said didn't have any. Also, you never say 'my sincere apologies'."

"Getting bitten by a snake-"

"Stop using that excuse, Severus."

"Thats my first time using that one!"

Narcissa looked at him, "Did you swallow a memory potion by accident?" He, as expected, shook his head.

The woman said, "You've been bitten 3 times before this time. As soon as I heard what Nagini has done, I knew that you were still alive. I mean, because of your concern of snakes, you always carry the stone."

"Oh right! Of course I carry a stone, usually. It's just that I used my last one."

"Strange... I thought I saw a collection in the potions room." Tom knew that he was never the bet at potions. That was why he had let a half blood as young as 15 join his ranks. Too bad that half blood had to betray him, and help the wicked Potter.

"Oh... Right, there is. Thanks for reminding me Narcissa." She didn't look convinced.

"Look, Severus, we are still friends. I don't care that you betrayed the Dark Lord, you've saved me from an illegal crucio curse from Sirius." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of feet and turned that way. He took out his wand.

"Wingardium leviosa!" The two watched as a cloak flew up, and saw three people below it. Of course, the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Why didn't he think of a ward against the Deathly Hollow objects?

 _There are no known wards, and you should know that. You deliberately tried it before._

Who was that? Could it possibly be Severus? Tom thought about that before removing the idea immediately.

Harry and Hermione looked at Tom, scared, "Professor?"

Riddle laughed, "How long does it take you to figure out that I'm Voldemort?" He laughed as he used an invisible spell, took a broom, and flew away.

* * *

'Who?' Harry's mind was in a struggle, trying to figure things out. He watched as Narcissa stared at the sky, speechless. Ron was still trying to recover from the curse, and Hermione was snooping around Snape's desk, and potions.

Ron finally stammered, "W-What are w-we g-go-going to d-do?" Harry immediately looked at Hermione for advice, although she was studying the potions a lot.

Hermione finally looked up, and said, "First, the Malfoy can't be here."

The female Malfoy crossed her arms, "I'm closer to him than you ever was. Both Severus, and the Dark Lord. Face it, you need my help."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, we don't. The three of us completed missions and we do not need your help. At all."

Hermione finally said, "She is welcome to join us."

"What?"

"We need her knowledge on Voldemort, and I think she'll be useful in the future."

Harry turned to Ron, "It's up to you Ron. What do you think?"

Ron looked at Hermione, before looking at Harry, "I'm sorry Hermione, but Harry is right. We can't trust any Death Eaters! Who knows what they are plotting?"

Harry nodded but Hermione interrupted, "What if she agrees to an Unbreakable Vow?"

Ron sighed, "Fuck. Just give it up already 'Mione. It's two to one. Besides, she won't agree to it."

The Malfoy interrupted, "I agree to it."

Harry sighed, "Well... I suppose. Why not? I'll be the binder." Hermione, and Narcissa linked hands. Harry's wand produced a hot, and white thing around their linked hands.

Hermione started, "Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, agree to stay loyal to Harry, Ron, and I during this time of this mission?"

Narcissa said, "I do."

"Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, agree to never pass information in any shape, way, or form to anyone besides who I tell you to?"

"I do."

"Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, promise to do everything you can to save Severus Snape from the Voldemort inside of him?"

"I do." The binds melted in their hands, and the bound was on. Ron stared, wondering how the hell Narcissa agreed to this, and how he'll have to be with her for some time. This was not going to end well for either of them.

* * *

Lucius waited for the demetors to disappear before taking out something they did not confiscate. It wasn't a wand. It didn't even have anything to do with a wizard. He took out a pair of gardening scissor, and a butcher knife, as well as a toothpick. He picked the locked and used the knife to slice it off. He snuck out, looking both ways. There weren't any demetors out there, so he was safe. For now, at least. He silently used the knife to take some of his blood out, and splatted it on the floor. He ran out silently, his tools still with him.

He snuck in the place where they kept his wand. He recognized it, and took his wand. Lucius ran out of Azkaban with a Disillusioning Charm on himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of the 4 that I'm posting as an introduction immediately, so one of the characters get to ask you some questions at the end. If you respond to the questions, I'll put it in A/N, so the characters and I can respond. If it's for me only, then I'll respond, not the characters. Anyways... I'm sure that you want to get started so let's go!**

* * *

Lucius chuckled as he escaped from the place. He needed to thank Snape though, since if he encountered the Dark Lord right now, he'll be put on a suicidal mission. Maybe his friend could even give him some advice, or something. But where would Severus be? He went to the Malfoy Manor, and entered it.

Lucius shouted, "Narcissa?" He waited for a few minutes, with no sound but his echoes replying. Lucius sighed, and went in.

A meek voice whispered, "Dad?" The lights turned on, and he saw his son sprawled on the sofa, eyes red from crying.

"Draco?" He walked to the sofa and sat down. Draco hugged him and he hugged back.

The younger Malfoy asked, "How are you here?"

"Turns out that Azkaban only takes away wizarding tools, such as a wand, or a potion. Luckily, as Death Eaters, we carry other supplies that contains a featherlight charm."

"We need to hide you."

"Where's your mother? And I'll hide later Draco, I'll be safe. Promise."

"I'm not sure. She only mentioned something about Professor Snape."

"I'll be back." So his friend was in the hut of his, or the Riddle Manor. Lucius used the Floo to travel to the nearest spot, and ran towards the house. He jumped through one of the windows, not bothering to knock on the door. Immediately, a few wands pointed at him before one of them lowered.

He heard her voice, "Lucius?" He glanced at Narcissa who motioned for the other three to lower their wands. The Potter boy didn't bother to lower his wand, and neither did the other two.

The girl said, "You must explain how you escaped."

"If I do, what's my reward?" They hesitated before gathering up, and whispering for some time. Lucius stared at the scene, and wondered when his wife and the other three communicated so well.

The red haired one finally said, "We will let you on our mission." Lucius hesitated, but decided that getting a reward was already a bonus. They could've said that they wouldn't send him to Azkaban.

Lucius sighed, "Deal. I escaped Azkaban using a knife, and a few other Muggle things."

Potter asked, "They took away your wand, but allowed you to keep their knife?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I'm not that surprised. Azkaban seems really easy to escape these days."

"It's your turn to tell me what the mission is, and how I can possibly contribute into this mission." They looked at each other and sighed.

The girl finally said, "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy. I've got a feeling that this might take a while to get in." Lucius sat on the couch, and got ready to listen to their tale.

* * *

Tom flew to a five star hotel, because he knew that they would be searching for him. A Muggle hotel wouldn't be the first place they were going to look at though. The Ministry probably already put Snape as dead, so they weren't looking for him.

 _Let... G-Go of... Me!_

Tom thought, 'Ahhh... Severus. Not yet willing for me to take complete control? What a shame.' He chuckled to himself, but kept a frown on the outside as he used imperio on the manager, who gave him the best room without him having to pay a single Sickle. He sat on the bed, and began planning.

* * *

Harry finally concluded with, "And that's how everything happened." The male Malfoy watched his mouth open, like a fish. Mrs. Malfoy chuckled before nudging her husband, telling him to get over it.

Mr. Malfoy finally calmed down enough, "What are we going to do first Harry? I assume that you're taking the leadership role?"

Harry shook his head, "I've done enough leading for a life time. We are all equals here, and I trust that you won't tell anyone about Snape, and our plans? Or I will personally killed you, like how you tried to kill me in second year. Besides, you can't go outside without Aurors stunning you, or killing you on sight."

Mr. Malfoy sighed, "I swear I won't."

Hermione interrupted, "Enough small talk. We need to get down to business. Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy, do you have any information on how to possibly get Professor Snape back?"

Mr. Malfoy said, "We can ask Severus. Also, we are all adults, we should probably call one another by our given names."

Harry sighed, "Fine _Lucius_ , now, exactly how are we going to communicate with him?"

Lucius knelt down, and teared one of the wood panels, "Severus Snape, this is I, Lucius Malfoy, and I need your help. You are currently not available, and you are now activated." He waved his hand over the spot. The trio looked at each other as if Lucius had gone crazy. Narcissa just smiled at the floor panel. After a few minutes, a mist rose.

It spoke in Severus's voice, "Lucius, what is it that you seek?"

He replied back calmly, "Situation: You are currently being possessed."

"Scanning."

The voice said, "Found one match for being possessed. Would you like me to play the recording now?"

Lucuis nodded, "Yes, play now."

"Lucius, if I'm being possessed for any reason, just stay away from me. I've never dealt with possession before, but I suspect that there might be a potion. You just need to make it. Also, a person can't be possessed for more than a few days. Hence, it should be fine. If it's a body transfer, which is another type of transfer where the person's consciousness is pushed back, or blocked, all you need to do is remind them of their past, in detail. I suggest that you don't do this. I'd rather die than need to hear about the past, read in a monotonous tone, as if it didn't matter. End of message." The floor panel automactially covered the floor again.

Hermione nudged Harry, "Told you it was a good idea to have them recruited."

"Shut it. We need to concentrate on the task, as someone reminded us previously." Narcissa walked around, and found books. She dusted out the cover.

She said, startled, "This is Severus's diary of his first year. But it needs his consent to open it. Potions, and spells won't work."

Harry asked, "So we go, and somehow find the possessed Snape, get him captured, and get him to consent for us to open the diary? Even if this is the real Snape, he just mentioned that he'd rather die. How are we ever going to do this?"

Ron shrugged, "Sounds like a typical day of work mate."

* * *

 **Wooo! This story is (finally) getting published. 4 chapters finished in a few weeks. Yay! Anyways, some characters would like to speak. By the wheel of randomness (which will consist of people who have been mentioned in the story already), the question asker will be... Tom!**

 **Tom Riddle: Call me** **Lord Voldemort!**

 **Author: Sure... Riddle.**

 **Tom Riddle: Crucio!**

 **(Author screams in pain.)**

 **Tom Riddle (smirks): What was wicked? What was boring? Who is your favorite character so far? Hint: It has to be me... Right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I have a beta reader now! So, I give Dark Nerdy Weirdo the credit for helping me edit this to improve, and fix any errors. Thanks again!**

* * *

Tom chuckled as he looked at the Muggle who led him to his room. The Muggle was a female with blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. Not that he really felt attracted to her, of course. Tom hated love and refused to be drawn to women, unless it was one of his followers in the Inner Circle. He still wouldn't flirt or date anyone though. He walked into the room and looked around the area. It was a comfy and large place, perfect for Muggles. The woman left and closed the door behind her, wishing him a good stay. Unfortunately for them, he was a wizard, and that meant... Tom waved Severus's wand and pointed it towards the ceiling fan. It wouldn't be safe to test out some of his wand work skills there. However, for some reason, the wand didn't cooperate. He frowned and waved his wand again. It still didn't work. Then, Tom shouted at the wand and then shouted out the spell. A weak yellow light zapped out of the wand and hit the ceiling fan. It immediately disappeared and turned into a shelf. He casted a spell on the door so room service would think that they already had done his room.

He wondered why the wand was so weak. Maybe it was because he wasn't truly Severus. After all, it was loyal to Severus only.

 _Y-You honestly think that? That's obviously Pettigrew's weak wand with a mind of its own. He was never powerful._

Tom couldn't believe that Severus accidentally let him know that. Well, Tom knew that he himself was good with wandless magic, especially with imperio and crucio. He should be alright even if he encountered his annoying nemesis. He walked and used a broom to fly to Snape's cottage. He didn't want to be tracked. Once he arrived, he slowly opened the door and walked in, looking for traps.

A sudden red light came his way and he ducked, purely out of reflexes. He remembered the duels for training that his Death Eaters got. Only Severus, and Bellatrix ever came close to out dueling him, which was supposed to be impossible, seeing how he couldn't die. Wait until he made a Horcrux as Snape. Tom knew that this traitor was obviously very powerful, fueled by his anger and other things. He stepped and looked around for clues of his wand. He knocked over a glass jar, causing it to fall and shatter as he reached for his wand. Once he had it firmly in his grip, he readied himself for the next attack. He waited, but nothing of the sort came. Tom gave a sigh of relief, just as a few portraits started to scream. A woman's voice shouted,

"Intruder in the-wait... Is that you Severus?" He looked around before seeing a woman with red hair and green eyes. Eyes that he recongnized. Footsteps came from all directions and skidded to a halt. Tom looked around to see himself surrounded by 2 of his former Death Eaters, and the Unstoppable Trio.

The boy in the green eyes turned to the portrait, "M-Mom?"

The woman looked back, "Harry. You've grown."

Ron stepped forwards and said, "Sorry Harry and Mrs. Evans. Wingardium leviosa." The curtains flew up and covered the portrait so neither of them could see one another, nor hear each other.

Harry was outraged, "Why did you do that for?" Ron took out a water bottle and took a drink.

He shrugged, "I don't want to distract you from the real problem." He pointed and Harry turned around.

Harry bit his lip, "Sorry Tom, almost forgot about you for some time." Tom rolled his eyes at that. After the war, he guessed that none of them could have slept, seeing how many people died. Or elves, for that matter. Harry sighed, knowing that he missed Dobby more and more. He never had the time to properly grieve for the deceased elf.

Hermione said, "What do you want Tom?"

Tom snapped, "It's Lord Voldemort you lousy girl!"

Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" Tom side stepped easily. He took out the wand and shouted,

"Imperio!" Nothing from the wand came out.

Hermione said, her posture tensed, "What are you doing with Professor Snape's wand?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes, "This is Pettigrew's wand!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's definitely not. Severus's wand is made of a black material, but Peter's was made of whiter material, and something more like oak."

 _I honestly thought that you wouldn't trust me. I guess you fell right i-into my trap._

'Damn you Snape,' Tom thought.

Riddle glared at the wand, "Work!"

Harry suddenly said, "You're not Severus, so you can't use the wand properly. It has a strong will, just like him." Riddle cursed in his head.

Hermione shouted, "Accio Snape's wand!" Tom felt the wand fly out of his hand.

Tom hissed in parseltongue, "Imperio." Not many people knew that parseltongue would make everyone stare at him and forget to cast any spells. There's a reason snakes can sometimes hyptonize or paralyze people who can't kill snakes. There was a reason his Horcrux sent the snake out to different people. Contrast to what Hermione wrote all those years ago, not all the pipes in Hogwarts were big. That meant that the basilisk had to go down a hallway to get to the next pipe. It was quite simple actually. It killed or paralyzed anyone that had seen it.

Unfortunately for Tom, he had forgotten that his nemesis wouldn't be afford by it. He had to duck from the red light again. He concentrated on the Mudblood and thought,

'Give me your wand. Give me your wand. Give me your wand. Give me your wand.' The girl hesitated before stepping forwards and handing him the wand. This wand felt more eager to obey than the wand he had previously took." to "This wand felt more willing to do as he commanded than his previous stolen wand.

He calmly pointed it towards the girl, "Stupefy." The girl gave him a shocked look and she slowly collapsed to the ground.


End file.
